


The Moment

by BenAddictViolaBatch



Series: The Moment [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenAddictViolaBatch/pseuds/BenAddictViolaBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way I see the kiss happening in Series 4. I'm sure Moffat and Gatiss will do something amazing and unexpected and blow this right out of the water. But for now, while we wait, this is how I imagine it. </p><p>I've given John and Sherlock just eleven words at the beginning of the scene. Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin "I can say that with a look" Freeman don't need words.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Sherlock and John stumble into the hallway, breathless from running. They slump against the wall next to each other.

John: **That. Was. Insane.**

Sherlock, recalling the hallway moment in A Study in Pink: **And you invaded Afghanistan.**

John laughs, remembering: **That wasn't just me.**

They make eye contact.

Sherlock drops his defenses. He allows it all to show in his eyes: the longing, the love, the regret for years of missed opportunities.

John sees. He lowers his defenses as well, desire and sorrow in his eyes.

John starts to reach out, then drops his arm. The pain in Sherlock's eyes surges.

Determination comes over John's face. He reaches out again and puts his hand on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock's eyes fall closed as he visibly relaxes, melting a bit at John's touch.

A beat.

Sherlock's eyes open slowly. John stands up straight, moves in front of Sherlock, and leans in. Sherlock's breath hitches. John pauses, his eyes seeking permission. Sherlock gives a tiny nod. John closes the distance.

The kiss is tender and sweet. John pulls back to look into Sherlock's eyes again, gauging his response.

Sherlock pushes off the wall, moving forward to continue kissing John. He starts a bit tentatively but the kiss quickly heats. Sherlock's arms come up, his hands clutching at John's clothing.

John pushes forward and crowds Sherlock back against the wall. The kiss becomes even more passionate.

John suddenly pulls away. He and Sherlock lock eyes, both of them breathless. Sherlock's hands are still fisted in John's clothes. John has one hand in Sherlock's hair, the other on his upper arm.

Sherlock is leaning back against the wall. He has a half smile on his face. His eyes are soft with adoration.

John's smile is full. He has a spark of mischief in his eyes. He lets go of Sherlock and takes another step back. He holds his hand out. Sherlock takes it.

John pulls Sherlock forward and leads him up the stairs.


End file.
